Tu as gagné une bataille, mais tu l'as également perdue!
by alili lunamoon
Summary: 1788, Karánsebes. Austria ne voulait pas être entraîné à suivre les troupes Autrichiennes, mais on l'y a obligé. Mais il a eu raison de regretter d'y avoir assisté, car croyez-moi, on a pas fini de se moquer de lui à cause de son fabuleux exploit!


_Nuit du 17 au 18 septembre 1788, Karánsebes._

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû attaquer ces gitans.

\- Austria, ne sois pas si négatif! Sois plutôt fier de ton pays! Regarde donc toutes les femmes et le schnaps que nous avons pillé!

\- Ce n'est pas repectueux.

\- Et la guerre, elle est respectueuse peut-être? Notre empereur Joseph II a bien fait de te forcer à nous accompagner. Tu restes quotidiennement cloîtré dans ton château et tu ne vois rien de ce qu'il se passe autour.

Austria serra les dents et croisa les bras. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir jouer du piano et compléter ses partitions, sans penser à la guerre et à tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Était-ce si difficile?! Il n'était pas bon pour ça, pour ces choses barbares. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors pourquoi le serait-il un jour? Mais ça, son Empereur ne semblait pas l'avoir bien compris. Et Spain, comment allait-il en ce moment? ...Que faisait-il? Le brun secoua la tête. Non, penser à son ancien époux n'allait pas l'aider.

\- Tu es trop sérieux, Österreich! bois un peu! Lui dit le soldat en lui tendant une bouteille.

\- Non merci, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si coincé?! Défends-toi un peu!

\- Je suis très détendu, je préfère juste demeurer poli.

\- Poli pour qui? Pour nous? Pour les Turcs? Dit l'homme en éclatant de rire, entraînant un fou rire général.

Austria serra les poings.

\- Laissez tomber, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le code aristocratique vu votre faible niveau d'intelligence.

\- Haha! On a peut-être une faible intelligence, mais on n'est pas coincés du cul, nous! Répondit-il dans s'arrêter de rire.

Là, c'en était trop. L'Autrichien tourna les talons et retourna dans sa tente, énervé. Cet idiot de Prussien et ses soldats ne suffisaient pas, il fallait aussi que ses propres soldats s'y mettent?! Hmpf… arrivera-t-il un jour où il rencontrera quelqu'un qui le comprenne…? Il voulait revoir Antonio, sur le coup… des rires encore plus fort le firent sortir de ses pensées. Ces soldats ne pouvaient-ils pas aller plus loin?! Il avait besoin de calme, là, de réfléchir! Encore plus sur les nerfs, il sorti en vitesse de la tente et se dirigea vers eux, avant de se faire interrompre soudainement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus l-

\- DES TURCS! DES TURCS!

\- Quoi?! Que racontes-tu don-

L'Autrichien fut de nouveau interrompu par un coup de feu qui retenti au loin.

\- Ce… c'était quoi, ça…? Demanda-t-il en commençant déjà à trembler.

Oh, mein Gott, le combat et la guerre ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui.

\- Les Turcs! Je vous l'avais dit!

\- Ils… ils n'attaqueraient pas maintenant, h-hein?

Bon sang, pourquoi il était venu lui?!

-Là-bas! J'aperçois quelqu'un dans l'ombre! TIREZ!

Austria sursauta encore une fois de plus en entendant les coups de feu qui éclatèrent près de lui. Coups de feu qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

\- Halte! Entendit-on au loin.

\- Il invoque Allah! À L'ATTAQUE!

Alors que tout le monde entendit les coups de feu et les cris, certains étant réveillés par eux d'ailleurs, Austria commença à paniquer. Et il paniqua encore plus en entendant crier de toutes parts. Il poussa un cri tellement viril qu'il ne voudrait que jamais personne ne l'entende et coiru le plus vite possible dans sa tente, avant de se réfugier sous la table, haletant. Il croyait bien ne jamais avoir couru aussi vite. Mais que voulez-vous, la peur donne tes ailes, comme on dit. Il laissa sortir un nouveau cri avant de mettre la main sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Dehore, c'était... affreux... il voulait retourner chez lui, dans son château, et pouvoir être tranquille, a jouer de son piano adoré, tout de suite. Bon sang, il ferait tout pour, même s'il devait supporter Prussia pendant 24h.  
Et cela dura encore une demi-heure. Qui fûrent trop longues pour lui. Il releva la tête et sorti un peu de sous la table, regardant autour d'un air hésitant. Tout semblait s'être calmé... Toujours tremblant, il se dirigea vers la porte de tissu et l'ouvrit légèrement, avoant d'avoir une soudaine nausée en voyant les corps et le sang gisant sur le champ de bataille. _"Courage, Roderich..."_ Se dit-il en respirant un grand coup. Non. C'était impossible de se calmer. Pas quand on a ça devant les yeux! Essayant de ne pas regarder où il marchait, le visage crispé, il sortit de la tente et commença à marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour essayaer de sentir le moins possible ce sur quoi il posait ces derniers.  
Lesquelques survivants se relavaient et allaient aider les blessés gémissants de douleur. Alors qu'Austria cherchait du regard un cheval encore vivant ou n'importe quel animal qui pourrait lui permettre de rentrer chez lui, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler d'une voix presque faible.

\- Ö... Österreich...?

Il tourna la tête vers cette voix qui lui semblait presque désespérée, regardant vers la rivière, et tombant nez-à-nez avec... Joseph II. Son Empereur et le chef des armées, oui. En train de s'amuser dans la rivière à remonter à contre-courant et galérer à rejoindre le rivage.

\- Que... que faites-vous ici!

\- Je suis... tombé de mon cheval durant la bataille... venez m'aider, s'il vous plaît...!

\- B-Bien sûr!

Le brun se précipita sur la berge et tendit le bras.

\- Attrapez ma main!

\- Tu... Tu es sûr?

\- Bien sûr, je dois à tout prix vous aider!

\- Mais... il est très probable que je t'entraîne dans l'eau...

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

\- Parce que tu es faible et n'as aucune force comparé à moi.

\- ...

 _"Cela ne vaut même pas la peine de répondre..."_

\- Bon, essaie quand même, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici!

\- Très bien...!

Il prit donc sa main et commença à la tirer, le plus fort possible, mais cela ne fit presque rien. Néanmoins, l'empeureur arriva à atteindre la berge au bout de quelques minutes et à s'appuyer dessus pour remonter.

\- Hem... Danken, Österreich...

\- Bitte shön. Je me devais bien de vous aider. Maintenant, pouvons-nous rentrer au château, bitte?

\- Nein, si je t'ai emmené te battre ce n'est pas pour que tu repartes dès la première bataille.

\- Hem... ce n'était pas vraiment... une bataille...

\- Comment cela?

\- Enfin, si, mais... j'ai -furtivement- regradé les uniformes et les armes des soldats, et... il n'y avait que des soldats Autrichiens.

\- Tu as dû mal voir. Les adversaires n'ont pas pu tous fuir.

\- Non, j'en suis sûr. J'aurais reconnu les Turcs, même à leurs visages. Et personne n'est rentré dans la tente dans laquelle j'étais, alors que les ennemis en auraient profité pour nous pillé. De plus... j'ai assisté au premiers coups de feu, et même si j'avoue avoir cru que c'était effectivement les Turcs, maintenant je me dis qu'avec le noir de la nuit et nos soldats qui étaient déjà fraîchement saoûls tout cela a bien pu arriver.

L'Empereur resta sans voix.

\- Ne... ne dit jamais cela à personne, d'accord...?

\- Non, bien sûr. Mais il y a des risques que cela se sache quand même.

\- ...Rentrons.

Autstria regarda son empereur avec une once d'espoir sur le visage. Ah, qu'il était heureux d'enfin pouvoir rentrer! Il ne resterait ici pour rien au monde. Et il en était persuadé en voyant ce désastre, plus jamais il ne reviendra sur un champ de bataille.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, Turquie observant le champ de bataille éteint devant lequel il était arrivé.

\- Que s'est-il donc passé ici?! Reprit-il.

\- Ce sont des uniformes Autrichiens, Mr. Adnan. Il n'y a aucune trace d'une quelconque autre armée. Les Autrichiens se seraient battus eux-mêmes...

Le Turc éclata de rire.

\- HAHAHAHA! Battus eux-mêmes! Ah, sacré Austria! Il m'a donné le sourire pour le mois entier! HAHAHA!

\- ...Si vous le dites...

\- HAHAHA! Battus eux-mêmes! Enfin, au moins ça nous dégage le chemin! Allons frapper du Russe! S'écria-t-il joyeusement en reprenant sa route.

\- Hm... très bien, nous vous suivons...

* * *

\- Kesesesese! Allez, young master, sors de cette chambre! Tu ne vas pas y rester éternellement!

\- Prussia, pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi seul et sors de mon château!

\- Nein! Allez, ouvre cette porte!

\- Pour qu'on me force à aller combattre encore une fois?! Non merci!

\- Tu es vraiment vulnérable et faible! C'est awesome de combattre!

\- C'est barbare, idiot et inutile! Comme toi, d'ailleurs!

\- C'est pas gentil, ça! N'empêche, mon awesome moi n'oubliera jamais la seule et unique awesome bataille à laquelle tu as assisté, kesesese!

\- Tais-toi! Et va-t-en tout de suite!

\- Pas avant que tu ne sortes d'ici!

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je sorte?!

\- Parce que mon awesome moi va t'enseigner son awesome façon de se battre!

\- ….Tu peux toujours rêver. Plutôt mourir que de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Tu ne vas pas non plus passer ta vie dans cette chambre!

\- Si!

\- Comme tu veux, mais il y a une chose dont tu vas très fortement manquer si tu restes enfermé ici, tu sais.

\- Si tu me dis que c'est de toi, je t'assome avec un violon.

\- Kesesese! Bien sûr que tu manqueras de mon awesome moi, personne ne peut s'en passer! mais il n'y a pas que ça! Tu vas aussi manquer de CAFÉ!

\- …

\- …

\- ...Okay, laisse-moi sortir.

\- Oh, mais mon awesome moi ne t'en empêche pas~

\- Hmpf…!

\- Mais, dis-moi, mon awesome moi ne t'a vraiment pas manqué?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Au moins, j'étais en paix.

\- C'est un comble de dire ça pour quelqu'un qui s'est battu contre lui-même!

\- ...TAIS-TOI! S'écria le brun en retournant dans sa chambre et en claquant la porte.

Prussia le regarda faire en souriant. Il n'avait pas finit avec ça!

Et pendant ce temps, Austria s'assit sur son lit en soupirant,des partitions à la main, et il se Jura que plus jamais, non JAMAIS, il ne retournera sur un champ de bataille.

Même si ce n'est pas poli de jurer.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
